epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Bobdave vs Mr. Potato Head. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles
Hello, everyone, welcome to my fifth Dwassy G Underground Rap Battle! This time, we have user associated with potatoes, Bobdave, going up against one of the protagonist from Toy Story, Mr. Potato Head! This was suggested by Sceptile and GIR 5 life, thanks for reading and suggesting! Also, the awesome cover was made by SkeepTieel, so thanks for that! But now lets just get down to the battle! left on March 6th, 2015: I'd rather have a really off-theme back-up beat than no beat at all. So yes, just imagine Bobdave and Mr. Potato Head in the ghetto under Andy's bed or something please. Awesome thanks. <3 Beat Lyrics 'Bobdave:' (Beat starts at 0:25) Ew! Why do I have to face a deformed lookin' potato by Picasso. This bitch won't get in My Gangsta Crew even if he won the fuckin' lotto. Mrs. Potato Head called, she said she'd rather be with me. But that's no surprise, considering you're just a bitchy Humpty-Dumpty. 'Mr Potato Head:' The name's Mr. Potato Head, so stop disrespecting me, you little shit! How old are you, two? The box says three and up, next time read the label on it! I've already swept the floor with Lotso, and guess what? You're next! And for the record, no one gives a shit about your Rap Battles of Pokedex! 'Bobdave:' Alright, spuds-for-brains, you're not aware of the power I bring. I'll detach the lips off your face so we won't have to hear your terrible rapping. I mean, seriously, those rhymes were just garbage and disgraceful, I'm sparing your life, man, why aren't you eternally grateful? You think your friends like you, but they're not showing you any love! Of all of Disney's bust, you're the one he's most ashamed of! Don't bother spitting another verse, I'm roasting you into fries. Oh what are you going to do? Make me meet "Mr. Angry Eyes"!? 'Mr. Potato Head:' You're a wannabe me, so who you trying to dis here, hockey puck? I have thirty accessories ready to out-rap you, ha! So good luck! I'm going Hamm on this little bitch, so get ready to lose! I'd rather rap battle Molly, at least that way I'd be more abused! You managed to last this long against me, so what? You want a cookie? Or maybe you'll get on your knees and suck my big Woody! You just lost this battle, mate, don't act like it was so sudden. When it's a Potato God versus the worst rapper from the streets of London! 'Bobdave:' I'm getting real tired of your shit, so stop being so damn cranky! No matter what the others say, you were thrown in the trash by Andy! As I spit my final verse, it's pretty obvious who won, You were just wrecked, don't forget the name Jude Anson! 'Mr. Potato Head:' You thinking you've won? I've never heard so much bullshit! You got slaughtered by Mr. Potato Head, why won't you just admit it! This battle is over, and now I'll spit on your grave. This was pretty fun, but for now, goodbye, Bob Dave. Outro Who won? Bobdave Mr. Potato Head Category:Blog posts